It is common in underground mining to use shuttle cars that tram on underground roadways. The underground roadways are typically limited in width, and there can be insufficient space for the shuttle cars to turn around. Thus, the shuttle cars tram forward when proceeding in one direction along a roadway, and rearward when proceeding in the opposite direction along the road. The role of the shuttle cars is to efficiently remove the cut material from the working face. To this end, a shuttle car typically employs a heavy-duty, high-power drive train that enables it to haul loads in arduous conditions.